Rising Shadows
by WolfRunner5987
Summary: When a terrible prediction is made, how will Ghost and Amoux deal with it? While Ghost continues training Amoux, plots are set out to kill the pair. My first story, reviews wanted. Summery kinda sucks. Rated T for blood and violence. Chapters 1-4 in one.


Rising Shadows

Prologue

The bodice of a femme lupine comes into view, stalking through the trees. Hey ebony furs are caked in the crimson liquid of blood, making her feel hot and sticky. Her oak green optics are narrowed, a clear and deep gash running down her left orb. Blood is pumping out of the wound, as it slowly drips down off her furs to drip onto the terrain. Her jowls are covered in blood, herself not caring nor having the times to lick it off.

'They said is was a suicide mission…' Her optics are focused ahead, locking onto the bodices of lupes that are slowly getting closer. 'Heh…. They didn't know me…..' The frames of the wolves are closer know, as they're blocks turn to gaze at her. Snarls erupt thought the forest as nor than one wolf leap to her, stakes outstretched and claws reaching forward, trying to claw her. 'Lets go kiddies….'

One by one the fall, either a broken leg, neck or ripped out throat ending they're useless attempts. As she snaps her jaws around onto one obsidian wolf's throat, blood sprays out in all directions, layering her mug in even more blood. Then, the alpha comes into view. His alphess was beside him, shaking in fright. But suddenly, a cold fury sneaks into her luminaries, and she leaps forward. A smirk appears onto the assassins lips, and she crouches low, waiting for the right moment.

When the femme was close enough, the ebony female pushes herself up, slamming her jaws into the Alphesses throat, blood spraying out as the fangs sink in deep, slicing through the jug of the femme. Using the wolfs own momentum against her and using her won strength, she spins in the air, slamming the wolfs face into the hard, bloodstained terra. The Alphess squeals in terror, fear clouding the fury in her eyes.

The assassin could hear the alphas cries in fury as he watches his mates demise. 'Hey…. She was the moron who leaped forward…..' Swiftly placing a ped onto the base of the femmes throat, she presses hard, ripping her skull up using the ped as leverage to neatly rip out her throat. The physique of the femme goes limp as blood pools out onto the already blood soaked terra.

Raising her block back to face the sky, a smile appears on her lips as she looks at him, block still faced in the air. The alphas orbs are filled with fury, hatred and terror, all blended into one. He snarls, and races at the femme assassin. Using her amazing stilt strength, she leaps straight into the air, muscles rippling under the sleek, blood soaked ebony fur. He races right under her and as she comes down, her peds slam right down onto his spinal cord.

A sharp crack is heard as he screams out in complete and utter pain. As soon as her keen auds hear the crack, she leaps away, using his own body to push him down while pushing herself away. She lands gracefully, peds not making a sound as the hit the terra. A smirk plays on her lips as she turns her dome, looking at the twitching, pathetic sight below her. She stalks over to the whimpering alpha, jowls curling over her gums to reveal the blood soaked enamels underneath.

"You pathetic moron…. Trying to beat a professional assassin…." She snorts and snaps her jaws around the top of his boa, locking onto the bone. Opening them as far as they could go, she snarled once, then snapped them hard onto his neck, hearing a satisfying crack. Raising her dome high, she finally licks the blood off her jowls, some of the crimson liquid staying after being left on for so long. She stalks away, leaving the bloody massacre behind her. One wolf, killed an entire pack of 98. One female, One assassin, One legacy.

Chapter One

The handsome alabaster lupine brushed through the foliage in the forest, him amber optics shinning brightly as the sunlight hits them. His tassel furs poof out like a foxes, but not as big. He has long pillars, not very muscular for he is only 1 and ½ year.

Out of nowhere he saw a flash of black. Then, a femme lupe appeared through the trees. She was beautiful. Her ebony pelt clung to her bodice, sleek and smooth. Little patches of red were streaked throughout her fur. They smelt of blood. But those oak green luminaries are what hit him.

They shone like fire, burning through the forest. She turned her sleek, smooth block to look at him, those amazing optics narrowing. But that smell rushed into his nares again that made his blood run cold and fur stand on end. Blood.

He raced forward, wondering if she was ok or if she was injured. But almost as lightning she stepped out of his way, spun around, and took his boa into her jaws. A snarl rumbled through her mug, making him shutter.

"Who are you?" She growls out through his pelt, enamels digging deep into his skin. "I'm Amoux…." He growls a bit, "Who are you? And get off me, would you?" She thinks for a second, then steps back.

"My name is Ghost. I am the second most powerful wolf on earth. Now, Why were you watching me, and why did you race at me?" He gulps at the femme's words, but doesn't show how afraid he actually is of her. He speaks low, not knowing how she will react.

"Well, I smelled blood and I saw the red patches on you fur so I thought that you might be hurt because I smelled it on you an-" He is cut off as she laughs. He stares at her, confused on why she was laughing. "W-Why are you laughing?" He asks.

A smirk crept onto the Ghosts features, her optics lighting up with a new fire. "Because, nothing and I do mean nothing could ever kill me. This blood is from other wolves." She thinks for a second, then sighs. "Well, my father could kill me… But that's beside the point." She licked the end of a deep scar that ran down her left orb, ending at the start of her muzzle.

It hurt Amoux to look at it, for it smudged her beautiful features. Like black on a snowy white cake. He heaved himself off the ground and onto his fours. "How old are you anyway?" He asks perplexed by this female. Ghost smiles, a slight hint of appreciation in her gaze. "I am one and a half years of age, Amoux. And you?" His luminaries widen in shock. One and a half years? No way! "I'm the same!" He quite nearly shouts.

"Are you now? Hm…. You don't look that age. For an Alabaster Wolf I expected you to be….. Taller." She finishes sighing. He knows he should be 5 inches taller than her, but he is the same height. He huffs, knowing he doesn't have the most impressive stature, or physique.

"Well, I wouldn't suppose you could train me then? So I get taller and stronger." He snorts, pinning his auds back. "Sure" She simply states, a smile widening onto her black lips. "You listen to everything I say, do everything I do. Most importantly, never disobey me. Got it?" He nods, hope fluttering into his heart. Not only does he get to train with the second most powerful wolf on earth, but he also gets to spend more time with this beautiful, strong female.

She saunters off, her up-stairs down low with her tassel forming a 180 degree angel with her spinal cord. He follows, doing the exact same thing. Soon, the hit a clearing. There seems to be blood on the terra surrounding it. Footprints are everywhere. It smelled fully of blood. A smirk passed onto her limps as he stared around this field. "I hope you can hunt for yourself Amoux….. I wont be hunting or providing for you. This is where we will train, sleep and live. Now, our first training session will start tomorrow. It will end when I say so got it?" He nodded, his physique shaking with excitement.

She walked away over to a patch of bloodstained grass. He went to follow but a sharp snarl kept him away. He went to find his own, and once he did, he slid down onto his belly, curling up. He kept facing her, watching her already asleep frame move up and down with her slow, deep breaths. He felt his eye lids start to close, as he drifted into a nice, sweet sleep.

Chapter Two

Amoux woke up to growls and snarls. He immediately opened his amber optics fearing someone had attacked. But he was shocked to see Ghost holding another slightly smaller wolf in her jaws. He raises a brow as her walked over to her. "Um… What's this?" He questioned. Ghost looked at him and dropped the wolf, then placed a ped onto the wolfs neck, pressing down to keep it there.

The small femme seemed to be an Alabaster wolf, but she was very small. But the small femme huffed and glared at Ghost. "Um, not meaning to be rude but," He could hear the sarcasm in her voice, "Could you quite possibly get off of me?" A smirk appeared on Ghosts lips as she stepped back, letting the female up. Amoux smiled, liking the fact that Ghost didn't murder every wolf she met.

"Now, you didn't even give me a chance to introduce myself. That wasn't very polite of you." Ghost snorted, but the smile stayed on her features. "Well, tell us who you are then." Ghost said, the tip of her obsidian twitching in the slight bit of irritation.

"I'm WhiteFang. Queen of the epicness." Amoux had to try really hard to hold back a laugh. Clearly, she had no idea who Ghost was. "Um, WhiteFang… Do you even know who she is?" Amoux flicked his auds towards Ghost, a smirk on his face. "Um… No. But she isn't nearly as epic as me." This time, Amoux did laugh. "No, your not. She is the second most powerful wolf on earth."

White's bottom jaw dropped as she gapped at Ghost. "W-WAIT! YOUR NOT GHOST ARE YOU!" Ghost nodded, the smile quickly vanishing from her features. He could see her physique tense. Clearly, she didn't like it that people knew who she was.

WhiteFang smiled, and her tassel wagged madly. "I've wanted to meet you for SOO long! Um…. Could you possibly train me? Please!" Amoux snorted and looked to the side. He didn't want another wolf training with Ghost. "No. Im already training Amoux. Im sorry but, I cant take on more than one apprentice."

Much to his surprise, White Fangs happiness didn't falter. It just grew. "Oh that's ok! But, can we at least be friends? I promise, I wont tell anyone who you are!" The smile appeared back on Ghosts face as she nodded, but a rustle in the bushes made it disappear just as fast. An Ashen Wolf stepped out, its citrine orbs gazing at them. But when he saw WhiteFang, he snarled. The male raced forward, trying to get a good aim on Ghost.

Amoux would have none of that though, and he leaped forward, barreling into the male with his shoulder. Landing neatly on his peds while the male was knocked to the ground, he stepped forward and place a bleached ped onto the Ashen Wolfs throat, snarling deeply. But another russle of the bushes, and a Alabaster femme came charging out of the bushes.

This time, Amoux couldn't do anything to help Ghost. But he needn't worry about her. She saw the wolf head on and with the speed and swiftness of an assassin, she stepped to the side, letting the femme run by. Spinning around she caught the wolfs tassel in her jaws and pulled her back with much force. The femme spun around to Ghosts left and opened her jaws wide. Ghost merely kicked out her left, back pillar so it collided with the femmes jaw. Letting go of the tassel, she moved swiftly and quickly to grab the females boa. Pushing her down easily, she pinned the wolf. All that happened in a matter of seconds.

"No! Don't hurt them!" WhiteFang yelled. Raising a brow to her, Amoux let the Ashen wolf up, keeping his orbs locked onto it. Ghost did the same. WhiteFang sighed and slid down onto her haunches. "Lucifer, Libra, its ok. They're my friends." The dark grey male, Lucifer, snarled. "But they kidnapped you! How are they your friends?" WhiteFang looked pleadingly at Ghost, who sighed and nodded.

"Lucifer, this is Ghost. She's the second most powerful wolf in the world. She only kidnapped me so I could train a bit and help Amoux, her apprentice. She was going to let me go afterwards. Besides. She didn't hurt me." Lucifer growled, but dropped the subject. Libra sighed and looked at Ghost, a confused look on her face.

Sighing, Ghost sat, pinning her auds against her sleek, obsidian dome. Amoux walks over and sat next to her, close enough that they're furs touched. Amoux liked this closeness, he really did. He was also happy that she didn't move away. Seeing that WhiteFang, Lucifer and Libra looked like they were going to leave, he nodded to them.

They seemed to know what he was getting at, and they all nodded back. WhiteFang trotted off with the cranky Lucifer at her side. Libra followed close behind, the old femmes yellow orbs switching back and forth looking for any sign of danger.

He was suddenly pushed down and pinned. Dazed, he looked up to see Ghost above him, a smirk on her features. "Never trust anyone for a second. Get up." She got off him and trotted to the centre of the small clearing, her tassel weaving back and forth behind her. He followed, knowing what they were about to do. His frame was shaking with excitement.

She turned her sleek, well muscled bodice to face him. Going into a low crouch, she bared her razor sharp, bloodstained enamels at him. "Get ready Amoux. Your training starts now."

Chapter Three

He went into the lowest crouch he could, waiting for her to attack. When she did not, he took it as his queue to race at her, jaws agape. All she had to do was duck, them push up hard when his bottom jaw was above her head. When they collided, he was throw backwards by the force of her coming up diagonally while his frame was still going forward.

Quickly getting back onto his peds he looked at her. A smirk was on her lips as she stalked forward, speaking in a deadly voice. "Never run at someone like that. I could have easily bit your throat instead of hurting you lower jaw. Try again." Going into the same stance she had before, she waited for Amouxs move. This time, he was going to try something else.

Racing at her again, he stepped to the side quickly and brought his jaws upon her boa. But she merely spun around, whilst ripping her boa free, and rammed her left back ped into the side of his jaw. Then continuing the spin, she locked her jaws around his neck and used her strength and mass to knock him downward.

Amoux huffed. He didn't like being THIS bad. Jumping back after letting go of him, Ghost smiled a bit. "Your better than I was when I first started. Don't get all down and depressed because you cant beat me on the second try. I AM the best you know." A chuckle from her was all he needed to smile.

"Now get up. Good job on the stepping to the side but, make your moves quicker like Saffron wolves. If you make them quicker, you'll have a better time landing more blows that aren't as tough, and you'll leave your opponent weakened faster." Amoux nodded and did as told. But he tipped his dome in a questioning fashion when she didn't go back into the stance.

"To get you faster, we're going to run. Keep up and don't lag behind. If you do, come back here and work on your hunting skills. Catch rabbits. They're pretty fast and you'll have to work hard to get them" She heaved herself up onto her fours from the sitting position she was in, she shook her obsidian pelt and raced off.

Amoux followed, struggling hard to keep up with her. Urging his stilts to go faster and to take longer strides, he slowly started to catch up, only to have her speed up. But then he heard paws thumping on the ground behind him. Trying to catch up to Ghost to tell her, her lowered his block and straightened his tassel out behind his to make himself more aerodynamic.

Once he was close enough, he nipped the tip of her tassel hopping to get her to turn around. She did, but he didn't think she liked what she saw. Going sideways, she slammed her peds into the ground and leaped at the wolf behind him, barreling into it leaving it in a sprawl on the ground.

Snapping her fangs inches from the lupines mug, she snarled. "Who are you, and why were you following us?" He was surprised when this Ebony Wolf did the same. Standing up she huffed and glared at Ghost. "I was trying to get the wolf," She flicked her auds at Amoux. "Off your tail. Apparently, he was with you."

Amoux watched as Ghost growled at the yearling, her black lips curled over her guns. "You still haven't said who you are. And another thing…." Ghost made a disgusting look on her face. "Why do you smell of roses?"

The Ebony yearling smiled, raising her dome high. "I am Bella Dawn Whistle. I smell of roses because," She blinked once, and looked at the ground. "Well, I don't know why I smell of Roses." She blinked once. Twice. Then sat, looking utterly ashamed of herself.

He saw her nares flare as she sucked in they're scent, and she looked appalled when she smelled Ghosts. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU SMELL LIKE BLOOD?" A smirk appeared on Ghosts features as this was said. "Because I kill."

Amoux could have sworn he saw Bella's orb twitch. "Oh really…." She murmured. A smile twisted onto her lips and she went down into a crouch. "Lets see if you can beat me!" Ghost rolled her orbs and huffed at Amoux. Of course… Amoux was the one who got her into this mess. Heh. He slid down onto his haunches, a smile upon his lips.

Ghost waited, twitching the tip of her obsidian banner irritably. Bella leaped at her. Ghost stepped to the side, turning so she faced Bellas side when she flew by. She skidded to a halt, and turned to face Ghost. Racing at her again, Bella tried to lock her jaws around Ghost's boa. Ghost ducked under Bellas chin, pushed herself up slamming her dome into Bellas throat, forcing the air out of her.

Then, spun around to sweep Bellas front pillars out from under her. She falls, face down onto the ground. Bella let out a huff and got to her peds. "Fine…. You win….." Ghost chuckles and sits, licking her jowls. "Hey, can I stick with you guys? I got nowhere else to go so… please?"

Ghost sighed and looked at Amoux as if he had a say in the matter. He just shrugged and looked at Bella, then Ghost. "Fine. You can stay with us. Just don't expect me to train you. You will only be Amouxs training partner so you will learn a little bit." Bella smiled and nodded, her tassel wagging fast.

They all then ran back to the clearing, getting ready to have a good nights sleep. Curling down onto his spot, Amoux watched as Ghost took hers, and Bella took one of her own. Placing his head down onto his peds, he drifted into peaceful dreams with a certain wolf.

Chapter Four

Amoux woke, slowly opening his amber optics.


End file.
